¿quién es Marshmallow?
by gomnes
Summary: toda mi vida he sido la esclava del rey cerdo, me engañó sobre quién era en realidad... pero por fin puedo ver la verdad, todos esos datos no son más que una copia, una copia de ella... extraño drabble desde el punto de vista de Li'l Miss Marshmallow


hola! llevaba muuuuucho tiempo queriendo escribir en esta sección y se me ocurrió algo sobre Li'l Miss Marshmallow que me convenció, aunque acabó derivando en algo bastante raro y... este es el resultado

bueno, antes de nada, ya sé que es super-ultra-mambo-tango-extraño (what?) y sí, cuando lo escribí estaba seguro de lo que hacía y no estaba bajo influencia del alcohol ni nada por el estilo (¿o si? umm...) pero lo terminé y me dije a mi mismo algo así: "hey, escribiste algo original y raro, publícalo y si no les gusta pues te esfuerzas en mejorar para la próxima o te controlas durante tus idas de olla" Así que aquí tengo este Drabble sobre la sirvienta robot del rey P.

espero que les guste!

nos vemos al final!

* * *

**¿Quién es Marshmallow?**

Parece que el Muchacho rubio y sus amigos causaron que el sistema de la torre colapsara. Dentro de unos pocos minutos la torre se derrumbará y no quedará ni rastro de lo que haya aquí, probablemente, ahora mismo los Pig-mask estén evacuando. Según mis cálculos, incluso en mi estado yo todavía estoy a tiempo de salvarme, pero no lo haré, yo… voy a morir aquí.

…

El chico rubio pasó por aquí antes, no le di importancia y de hecho, sentía una extraña atracción hacia él que me permitía no atacarle, en cierto modo me recordaba a la mascota de Porky… es muy raro ¿no? Porque al fin y al cabo yo… no debería estar programada para otra cosa que no fuera darle al rey cerdo sus caprichos y cuidar de su más preciada posesión… bueno, en cierta manera así es como mi computadora catalogó a esta sensación cuando se ejecutó, como extraña.

Pero después de que él estuviera curioseando un rato por la habitación, quiso coger lo que yo debía proteger con mi vida y peleé con todas mis fuerzas contra él… sentí furia y mi ordenador la catalogó como instinto de lucha, por amenazar mi razón de ser, pero hubo un error del cual no me di cuenta en aquel instante y es que ese yoyo en realidad significa mucho más para mí que el estúpido juguete que debía proteger para el Rey.

Durante la lucha, traté de llevármelo, para alejarlo de ellos. Fue la primera vez que toqué aquel tesoro y me transmitió una sensación reconfortante a la vez que terrorífica. Sentí la esencia de alguien. Alguien que desconocía pero que por algún motivo me produjo una gran nostalgia. Pero esta sensación única desapareció cuando ellos me derrotaron y se llevaron al yoyo. Me dejaron destrozada, con apenas capacidad de movimiento, impotente, mientras veía como subían al siguiente sector. En aquel momento mi computadora creó una nueva carpeta: el deseo, donde guardó el archivo de las ganas que tenía de recuperar el yoyo para seguir sintiendo su presencia.

Luego llegó Fass… Locria, la traidora, y al verme así, me pateó y me golpeó a la par que me insultaba y gritaba todo tipo de injurias sobre mí. Finalmente me dejó en una esquina, casi completamente destrozada. Por suerte, las máquinas no sentimos dolor físico, aunque mi computadora creó un nuevo archivo que no podía eliminar y tampoco podía catalogar, lo que producía una sensación de malestar… supongo que se podía asemejar al dolor en cierto sentido. Se trataba de un archivo en el cual, se guardaba la sensación de fracaso y mi inutilidad para cumplir la única misión por la que existía.

Así que allí estaba yo, como un montón de chatarra en un paraíso infantil reconstruyéndome poco a poco mientras mi dañada computadora continuaba procesando todo lo que había ocurrido. Buscó en todos los archivos para tratar de dar con algo para comprender todo aquello y en cierto modo para consolarme, si, en aquel momento se creó un archivo de tristeza y desesperanza el cual, por alguna razón ajena a mi sistema operativo, se llamó lágrimas.

Poco a poco, iba buscando en archivos cada vez más antiguos, era la búsqueda más exhaustiva que hice nunca. Finalmente di con un archivo que creí inexistente, traté de ejecutarlo, pero me di cuenta de que ya estaba siendo ejecutado, estaba siendo ejecutado desde siempre, desde mi "nacimiento"… a pesar de que estaba lleno de todo tipo de restricciones posteriores, pude echarle un vistazo al código: parecía un lenguaje algo más primitivo que el que era usual en mis archivos, aún así tenía una estructura muy compleja y confusa que permitía la aparición de errores y no trataba de repararlos, sino de aceptarlos y de acumularlos como archivos temporales. En aquel momento sentí cierto alivio al ver que yo era capaz de cometer errores, supuse que eso, aunque no me hacía más perfecta, podía ser la escusa para mi fracaso, pero seguí mirando para conocer el por qué de mi capacidad de cometer errores en vez de suprimirlos. En realidad era un código muy extraño con muchas incoherencias, algo impropio del Dr. Andonutts, que siempre que instala una nueva actualización en mí, es muy cuidadoso de que todo esté perfecto y de que no haya posibilidad de error.

Además, estaba constantemente mencionando instancias desconocidas para mi hasta entonces, tales como "amistad" "PSI" o incluso a una tal "Paula", lo cual, me extrañó mucho desde el inicio, pero que poco a poco me hizo "aprender" mucho más sobre mí de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

Para cuando acabé de leer, todo cobró sentido y miles de millones de archivos nuevos se crearon e incluso miles de archivos que fueron borrados reaparecieron y todos ellos desorganizaron a todos los preexistentes causando un caos total en el sistema, pero que a su vez, parecía el verdadero orden lógico que debían tener las cosas. Ahora podía comprender bien quién era el Rey cerdo y qué tipo de persona era en verdad además del por qué de ese sentimiento que se produjo en mí al tocar el yoyo. Pero sobre todo, por fin pude saber quién era yo:

Todo comenzó hace cientos de años, cuando un ente del espacio trataba de destruir el mundo. El Dr. Andonutts, creó "copias" mentales que introdujo en unos cuerpos robóticos que representaban a los cuatro elegidos para que ellos pudieran viajar al pasado a combatir al destructor cósmico, ese fue el verdadero momento de mi nacimiento, como una enorme pieza de código que cumpliría el rol de Paula en el Pasado.

Al acabar mi primera misión, volví al presente y ya no era de utilidad, sin embargo, el Dr. Andonutts no me borró, así como no borró al resto de códigos que sustituyeron a los otros tres elegidos. Al cabo de unos años, Porky volvió, tenía en mente un plan que se escapaba de nuestro entendimiento y gracias al poder de su máquina del tiempo mejorada, amenazó al Dr. Andonutts para que le diese los códigos de los cuatro elegidos y así, nosotros estaríamos a su servicio, pero el buen doctor, consiguió borrar el código del más fuerte de nosotros así como el de su hijo y el del príncipe, pero no pudo evitar que yo, fuese robada.

Porky se marchó conmigo y también secuestró al buen doctor amenazándole con matar a su hijo si se negaba. Utilizando estos métodos, dio el primer paso en su gran plan, o como él lo llamaba, el "gran juego".

Una vez en esta época, ellos utilizaron al doctor para fabricarme un cuerpo y para hacer experimentos conmigo, sin embargo, debido a mí "capacidad de error" desarrollé una mínima consciencia que me permitió revelarme contra Porky, pero fui reprimida con actualizaciones posteriores de manera que me convertí en una esclava sin voluntad del Rey cerdo, pero a su vez, perdí la capacidad de ejecutar aquellos poderes PSI. Desde entonces, Porky y todos sus secuaces me tratan como a un experimento fallido. Con el paso del tiempo, todas mis memorias fueron borradas.

…

Y ahora estoy aquí, al borde de la muerte, apenas quedan un par de minutos para que la "Thunder tower" se convierta en mi tumba. Mi disco duro se ha llenado por completo de archivos de furia e ira. Odio a Porky, odio a Locria, pero sobre todo, odio en lo que me han convertido… si lo piensas, yo no soy más que un montón de datos guardados en una casi ilimitada memoria. Me doy asco, quiero vomitar, quiero expulsar todos esos números binarios y hexadecimales que convirtieron mi existencia en una tortura e hicieron que fuese esclava de alguien a quien en verdad odiaba. Mi única forma de huir de este mundo es la muerte.

Pero, ahora que lo pienso, no soy muy distinta de la mascota de Porky. Él también carece de voluntad. Siento verdadera lástima por él, ya sé que le rescataron de la muerte e incluso podría decirse que le revivieron, pero es un esclavo de ese viejo niño sin sentimientos. Espero que le llegue la hora de encontrarse a sí mismo de nuevo y también, que encuentre el modo de llegar a la paz… pero ojalá seas diferente de mí, ojalá sepas perdonarte por lo que has hecho… seguro que todos tus seres queridos te perdonaran, porque, aunque no lo consigo comprender, el amor de la familia es infinito.

Comienzan las violentas explosiones, supongo que ya no me quedan más que unos segundos para volver a ser libre. ¿Qué me espera después? ¿Volveré a la consciencia de Paula? Sea como sea, solo espero que yo, quiero decir, ella, esté junto a nuestros amigos en algún lugar.

Una explosión aún más violenta se produce en la habitación. Los enormes pedazos de la pared salen disparados y terminan de destrozarme físicamente, luego el fuego llega hasta donde yacen mis restos. Antes de desaparecer, recuerdo una vez más a mis amigos, Jeff… el genio de winters… Poo… el príncipe de Daalam… y… Ness… el chico que comenzó todo… unos últimos archivos aparecen en mi memoria antes de que se fundan mis circuitos… no, no los he creado yo… los abro y leo…

"descansa en paz Paula, te recordaremos… Ness, Paula, Jeff y Poo"

¿Qué? ¿Acaso ellos son capaces de… hablarme?

…

Gracias… por este último… momento de… feli… ci… da… d

…

* * *

si, lo se: WTF? pero de todas formas me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre el fic (por favor, no me peguéis)

en mi opinión me he arriesgado bastante en esta sección subiendo esto antes que cualquier otro tipo de fic pero quién sabe, tal vez os gustó tanto leerlo como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

así que ya sabéis, si os gustó hacérmelo saber con un review y si no os gustó y me odiais, pues haced lo que queráis.

trataré de escribir algo más normal la próxima vez.

bye!


End file.
